Scary Stories
by Yookainightshade
Summary: BlackRose/ Ladybug and FreezerBurn! After a long and tiring mission, Ruby, Blake, Yang and Weiss decide to tell scary stories around the campfire. Oneshot! Please leave a review!


Ghost stories

**Author's notes: IMPORTANT! Blake's story comes from an excerpt of the original creepypasta, "Jeff the Killer". I did not write it or own it! The entire creepypasta was way too long for me to have in here so I chopped it down. I recommend you try reading the full version if you are a mentally strong person! It's very good but not for everyone. **

**This is BlackRose and some Freezerburn, I'd appreciate ****it if you left a review! Enjoy!**

Ruby sighed as the last Beowolf fell down dead. Her and her team had been assigned their first solo mission which was to destroy a pack of Beowolves before they became too out of control. The mission report claimed there were only 20 but was proven false when team RWBY had to go head-to-head with at least 120.

That last one managed to leave a laceration that started at her collarbone and ended at her sternum. It appeared pretty bad because of all the blood, but it really just stung.

She rolled her shoulders in an attempt to ease the soreness but found it to have little affect. Ruby growled to herself in frustration and felt a pair of gentle hands massage and alleviate the tension. She let out a pleased sigh and melted into the touch.

"You're so tense, love." Blake murmured quietly to her girlfriend.

Ruby turned to her black haired lover and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Ahaha, sorry about that, Blakey. I was just stressing out over the mission. There were way more Beowolves then they said there would be! We could have gotten hurt if it wasn't for Yang scouting ahead!"

"You're right about that. I feel like-" Blake stopped when she noticed the fairly deep gash marring her girlfriend's collarbone.

"What is it, Blake?" Ruby questioned, looking absolutely ridiculous for trying to feign ignorance with a nasty cut seeping blood on her clothes. Blake's golden eyes were wider than dinner plates.

"Ruh-ruby..." Blake gently touched the wound and brought her bloody fingers up for Ruby to see. "Don't you dare try lying to me," her voice quivered. "this hurts and we both know it."

Ruby winced at Blake's harsh tone. "Ahaha, it doesn't hurt that mu-" her girlfriend's glare silenced her. "... Okay, it stings like hell..." Ruby complained.

"Please don't lie to me when you're injured, you're my mate and I couldn't bear it if something ever happened to you." Blake blushed a dark scarlet at her recent revelation.

Ruby smiled broadly and happily, "I'm your mate? When do I get a ring~?" Ruby teased, eliciting an even darker blush from her girlfriend.

The faunus turned her head to the side and crossed her arms stubbornly, Ruby caught the flash of hurt though. "When you stop being stupid." Blake snapped.

The silver eyed placed her arms around her faunus girlfriend lovingly. "Blake, I'm sorry for teasing you when you just shared something so important with me." She nuzzled Blake reassuringly. "I just love getting reactions out of you, and don't pretend you don't do that to me too. I'm really happy you said that, I really am. It means so much to me that you're finally letting me love you. We're both broken, but there's no one else I'd rather have pick up the pieces with me." Ruby then pulled her girlfriend in for a passionate kiss.

Their lips clashed and moved against each other softly which made Blake purr loudly, much to Ruby's delight. Feeling bold, Blake asked for entry into Ruby's mouth by swiping her tongue across her mate's bottom lip. Ruby gasped and let out a moan as Blake's tongue entered her mouth and danced together passionately. She let Blake take control of the fiery kiss and moved her tongue in rhythm with Blake's tongue.

Her body felt incredibly hot and aroused so the scythe wielder moved her hand from it's position in Blake's hair to her girlfriend's soft and adorable cat ears. She rubbed them gently, yet sensuously as a distraction from her growing lust. Blake moaned loudly and broke the kiss after a few moments.

"Come on, let's go find Weiss and Yang and then do something about this cut." Blake said.

Ruby grabbed a hold her lover's hand and smiled, "It doesn't hurt anymore, now that you've kissed me all better that is." The golden eyed girl rolled her eyes at the shorter girl.

The couple walked along the forest trail where they last saw their other teammates before being separated by the pack of Beowolves. The forest was still vibrant and full of life despite the twilight giving everything around them an orange glow. After ten minutes of walking they finally arrived at a clearing and saw Weiss and Yang setting up sleeping bags.

"Heeeeey!" Ruby called out. we're back!"

"Ruby, Blake!" Yang cried and ran over to them. "Oh I'm so glad you guys are okay!" She said, crushing them in a bear hug. 

"Well, about that..." Ruby started.

"Oh my God! Ruby, what happened?!" Yang screamed.

"She got hurt while fighting a Beowolf." Blake cuts in. Weiss runs over after hearing the commotion.

"What's going o-... Ruby... You dolt! How dare you let yourself get injured like that! Do you know what could have happened if that Beowolf struck you any higher! You're lucky you're even alive!" Blake unconsciously let out a whimper as she thought of what could have happened to her girlfriend.

"I'm sorry guys, I was being reckless and now you guys are all worried..." Ruby sighed. "Either way it's getting late and since you already set up sleeping bags, Blake and I should go get firewood."

"NO!" Weiss, Blake and Yang cried in unison.

"Yang and I will go get the firewood, you stay here with Blake so that she can take care of your injuries." Weiss instructed.

The black and redheaded girl opened her mouth to protest, but was closed it when she saw the look on her girlfriend's face. Blake's eyes were watery and she flicked her ears around anxiously.

"Damn crocodile tears," The scythe wielder muttered with her arms folded across her chest. "fiiiine. I'll stay."

Blake didn't say anything, she didn't need to, the happy and relieved expression said it all.

"We'll be back soon so don't get too kinky with the nursing stuff on my little sister, okay Blake?" The blonde called behind her as she and Weiss strode off.

Both girls flushed a deep shade of crimson and looked at each other, "YANG!"

...

After twenty minutes of awkward attempts at first aid, (Ruby's wound went from her collarbone to her sternum which meant that Blake had to take off her shirt and bra to properly treat it) the silver eyed girl was clean and bandaged. Not a moment too soon as Weiss and Yang came back carrying piles of wood.

"Ooooo, look at that Weiss, things must have gotten really kinky!" Yang exclaimed, gesturing to Ruby's shirtless body. "Blake were you planning on using protection~?" The brawler said, teasing her partner yet having a serious undertone.

"Yang, nothing "kinky" happened here!" Blake shouted at her partner with an extremely red face. "I had to take off her shirt to put on the bandages!"

"... Don't lie to me Blake, did you cop a feel?"

"What!" Ruby interjected. "Oh my god," Ruby turned to her partner, "Weiss, as your leader I command you to shut her up!"

"Am I allowed to use any method I see fit?" Weiss asked.

"Permission granted!"

"This should be fun," Blake smirked.

Weiss approached Yang dangerously, "He-hey now, let's not be hasty!" Yang said while taking a step back.

Weiss ignored her, unsheathed Myrtenaster and pointed it at Yang's face. The blonde brawler closed her eyes and waited for the stab that never came. Instead of being impaled in the face by a short heiress, she felt that same heiress peck her on the lips.

Ruby and Blake were hugging each other on the ground, chortling with tears of laughter streaming down their faces.

Yang looked into the white haired girl's icy blues, stupefied. "Mission was successful, Ruby." Weiss grinned, "and very delicious."

Ruby and Blake were guffawing even harder but both still managed to give a thumbs up.

"Haha, very funny guys. Can we just set up the damn fire!" Yang growled with rosy cheeks.

The team tried their hand at starting a fire but got frustrated and had Yang set the logs on fire with her flame powers. The logs caught fire quick and burned brightly. The four girls sat around the campfire huddled together and watched as the flames crackled and released ashes into the air.

"Now that we got the fire going we should tell scary stories!" Yang said, pumping a fist into the air.

"Ghost stories? That's so distasteful." Weiss said with disdain.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Blake inquired, not taking her eyes off of her book that she had brought along.

"I don't know about you guys but I think we should do Yang's idea!" Ruby declared, siding with her older sister. The two shared a look and fist bumped.

"Fine," Weiss submitted. "who wants to go first then?"

"I'll go!" Ruby volunteered. The young prodigy cleared her throat and began solemnly. "The world was once a peaceful place full of prosperity and happiness, that is, until the day a plague entered the planet." Weiss and Yang were leaning forward, already enraptured.

"A dark woman who knew only murder and cruelty battled through the plain of despair and made her way into hell. Her name was Firenadia and her mission was to seek counsel with Hades. Upon reaching his throne room she talked to him amiably, hiding her secret intentions. He enjoyed her company so much that Hades invited her to dine with him as his wife, Persephone, was visiting her mother. During the meal she drugged his food and watched as he fell into his own eggsalad."

"Hades eats eggsalad?" Blake questioned her girlfriend with amusement but was shushed by Weiss and Yang.

"Feeling proud, Firenadia dragged the king of hell into a jail cell and locked him in there. She then took complete control of the underworld and in a few months, the world. Her first decree was that all cookies in the world disappear and everyone's memories of them be completely erased! The world fell into utter despair and was never fixed." Ruby finished, shivering at her own story. "Scary stuff, right?"

Weiss and Yang stared at Ruby in disbelief before flopping to the ground and giving a thumbs down.

Blake used her tail to flick Ruby on the nose and she rolled her eyes. "Babe, cookies disappearing from the world is not a scary story. Plus you made that up because someone on Tumblr "threatened" the safety of your cookies."

Ruby pouted, "It was pretty scary to me."

Blake kissed her cheek, "Yeah, I remember you waking me up to sleep with me because of nightmares for a week." She chuckled and ruffled her girlfriend's short hair.

"Well that sucked," Yang said with disappointment. "let me show ya how it's done, lil sis!"

Yang's story was originally about how a man turned into a monster and killed 50 victims but soon turned into a sex story as she got a little too caught up in describing a part where the victim was showering.

Ruby hid her face in Blake's chest and shivered. The faunus girl and the heiress glared at Yang, "What kind of scary story was that?!" Weiss yelled, thoroughly disturbed by Yang's detail.

"It was a scary story alright... I'm scarred for life." Blake admitted while stroking Ruby's hair soothingly.

"Same here." Ruby murmured into the black haired girl's chest.

"Hehheh, sorry about that guys." Yang apologized.

"I'll take the reigns of this failing ride then." Blake decided. "The story I'm about to tell you is a true story. It's called "Jeff The Killer".

************************** Jeff and his family had just moved into a new neighborhood. His dad had gotten a promotion at work, and they thought it would be best to live in one of those "fancy" neighborhoods. Jeff and his brother Liu couldn't complain though.**

**He walked up to his room and plopped down on his bed. He sat there looking at his ceiling when suddenly, he got a weird feeling. Not so much a pain, but… a weird feeling. He dismissed it as just some random feeling. He heard his mother call him down to get his stuff, and he walked down to get it.**

**The next day, Jeff walked down stairs to get breakfast and got ready for school. As he sat there, eating his breakfast, he once again got that feeling. This time it was stronger. It gave him a slight tugging pain, but he once again dismissed it. As he and Liu finished breakfast, they walked down to the bus stop. They sat there waiting for the bus, and then, all of a sudden, some kid on a skateboard jumped over them, only inches above their laps. They both jumped back in surprise. "Hey, what the hell?"**

"**Well, well, well. It looks like we got some new meat." Suddenly, two other kids appeared. One was super skinny and the other was huge. "Well, since you're new here, I'd like to introduce ourselves, over there is Keith." Jeff and Liu looked over to the skinny kid. He had a dopey face that you would expect a sidekick to have. "And he's Troy." They looked over at the fat kid. Talk about a tub of lard. This kid looked like he hadn't exercised since he was crawling.**

"**And I," said the first kid, "am Randy. Now, for all the kids in this neighborhood there is a small price for bus fare, if you catch my drift." Liu stood up, ready to punch the lights out of the kid's eyes when one of his friends pulled a knife on him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I had hoped you would be more cooperative, but it seems we must do this the hard way." The kid walked up to Liu and took his wallet out of his pocket. Jeff got that feeling again. Now, it was truly strong; a burning sensation. He stood up, but Liu gestured him to sit down. Jeff ignored him and walked up to the kid.**

"**Listen here you little punk, give back my bro's wallet or else." Randy put the wallet in his pocket and pulled out his own knife.**

"**Oh? And what will you do?" Just as he finished the sentence, Jeff popped the kid in the nose. As Randy reached for his face, Jeff grabbed the kid's wrist and broke it. Randy screamed and Jeff grabbed the knife from his hand. Troy and Keith rushed Jeff, but Jeff was too quick. He threw Randy to the ground. Keith lashed out at him, but Jeff ducked and stabbed him in the arm. Keith dropped his knife and fell to the ground screaming. Troy rushd him too, but Jeff didn't even need the knife. He just punched Troy straight in the stomach and Troy went down. As he fell, he puked all over. Liu could do nothing but look in amazement at Jeff.**

"**Jeff how'd you?" that was all he said. They saw the bus coming and knew they'd be blamed for the whole thing. So they started running as fast as they could. As they ran, they looked back and saw the bus driver rushing over to Randy and the others. As Jeff and Liu made it to school, they didn't dare tell what happened. All they did was sit and listen. Liu just thought of that as his brother beating up a few kids, but Jeff knew it was more. It was something, scary. As he got that feeling he felt how powerful it was, the urge to just, hurt someone. He didn't like how it sounded, but he couldn't help feeling happy. He felt that strange feeling go away, and stay away for the entire day of school. Even as he walked home due to the whole thing near the bus stop, and how now he probably wouldn't be taking the bus anymore, he felt happy. When he got home his parents asked him how his day was, and he said, in a somewhat ominous voice, "It was a wonderful day." **

**Saturday, when Jeff was awoken by his mother, she greeted him with a happy, sunshiny face.**

"**Jeff, it's the day." she said as she opened up the curtains and let light flood into his room.**

"**What, what's today?" asked Jeff as he stirs awake.**

"**Why, it's Billy's party." He was now fully awake.**

"**Mom, you're joking, right? You don't expect me to go to some kid's party."**

"**I think this party could be the thing that brightens up the past days. Now, get dressed." Jeff's mother walked out of the room and downstairs to get ready herself. He fought himself to get up. He picked out a random shirt and pair of jeans and walked down stairs. He saw his mother and father all dressed up; his mother in a dress and his father in a suit. He thought, why they would ever wear such fancy clothes to a kid's party?**

"**You're wearing that?" they both said. His mother looked at her watch. "Oh, no time to change. Let's just go." She said as she herded Jeff and his father out the door. They crossed the street over to Barbara and Billy's house. They knocked on the door and at it appeared that Barbara, just like his parents, way over-dressed. As they walked inside all Jeff could see were adults, no kids.**

"**The kids are out in the yard. Jeff, how about you go and meet some of them?" said Jeff's neighbor.**

**Jeff walked outside to a yard full of kids. They were running around in weird cowboy costumes and shooting each other with plastic guns. He might as well be standing in a Toys R Us. Suddenly a kid came up to him and handed him a toy gun and hat.**

"**Hey. Wanna pway?" he said.**

"**Ah, no kid. I'm way too old for this stuff." The kid looked at him with that weird puppydog face.**

"**Pwease?" said the kid. "Fine," said Jeff. He put on the hat and started to pretend shoot at the kids. At first he thought it was totally ridiculous, but then he started to actually have fun. It might not have been super cool, but it was the first time he had done something that took his mind off of Liu. So he played with the kids for a while, until he heard a noise. A weird rolling noise. Then it hit him. Randy, Troy, and Keith all jumped over the fence on their skateboards. Jeff dropped the fake gun and ripped off the hat. Randy looked at Jeff with a burning hatred.**

"**Hello, Jeff, is it?" he said. "We have some unfinished business." Jeff saw his bruised nose." I think we're even. I beat the crap out of you, and you get my brother sent to JDC."**

**Randy got an angry look in his eyes. "Oh no, I don't go for even, I go for winning. You may have kicked our asses that one day, but not today." As he said that Randy rushed at Jeff. They both fell to the ground. Randy punched Jeff in the nose, and Jeff grabbed him by the ears and head butted him. Jeff pushed Randy off of him and both rose to their feet. Kids were screaming and parents were running out of the house. Troy and Keith both pulled guns out of their pockets.**

"**No one interrupts or guts will fly!" they said. Randy pulled a knife on Jeff and stabbed it into his shoulder.**

**Jeff screamed and fell to his knees. Randy started kicking him in the face. After three kicks Jeff grabs his foot and twists it, causing Randy to fall to the ground. Jeff stood up and walked towards the back door. Troy grabbed him.**

"**Need some help?" He picks Jeff up by the back of the collar and throws him through the patio door. As Jeff tries to stand he is kicked down to the ground. Randy repeatedly starts kicking Jeff, until he starts to cough up blood.**

"**Come on Jeff, fight me!" He picks Jeff up and throws him into the kitchen. Randy sees a bottle of vodka on the counter and smashes the glass over Jeff's head.**

"**Fight!" He throws Jeff back into the living room.**

"**Come on Jeff, look at me!" Jeff glances up, his face riddled with blood. "I was the one who got your brother sent to JDC! And now you're just gonna sit here and let him rot in there for a whole year! You should be ashamed!" Jeff starts to get up.**

"**Oh, finally! you stand and fight!" Jeff is now to his feet, blood and vodka on his face. Once again he gets that strange feeling, the one in which he hasn't felt for a while. "Finally. He's up!" says Randy as he runs at Jeff. That's when it happens. Something inside Jeff snaps. His psyche is destroyed, all rational thinking is gone, all he can do, is kill. He grabs Randy and pile drives him to the ground. He gets on top of him and punches him straight in the heart. The punch causes Randy's heart to stop. As Randy gasps for breath. Jeff hammers down on him. Punch after punch, blood gushes from Randy's body, until he takes one final breath, and dies.**

**Everyone is looking at Jeff now. The parents, the crying kids, even Troy and Keith. Although they easily break from their gaze and point their guns at Jeff. Jeff see's the guns trained on him and runs for the stairs. As he runs Troy and Keith let out fire on him, each shot missing. Jeff runs up the stairs. He hears Troy and Keith follow up behind. As they let out their final rounds of bullets Jeff ducks into the bathroom. He grabs the towel rack and rips it off the wall. Troy and Keith race in, knives ready.**

**Troy swings his knife at Jeff, who backs away and bangs the towel rack into Troy's face. Troy goes down hard and now all that's left is Keith. He is more agile than Troy though, and ducks when Jeff swings the towel rack. He dropped the knife and grabbed Jeff by the neck. He pushed him into the wall. A thing of bleach fell down on top of him from the top shelf. It burnt both of them and they both started to scream. Jeff wiped his eyes as best as he could. He pulled back the towel rack and swung it straight into Keith's head. As he lay there, bleeding to death, he let out an ominous smile.**

"**What's so funny?" asked Jeff. Keith pulled out a lighter and switched it on. "What's funny," he said, "Is that you're covered in bleach and alcohol." Jeff's eyes widened as Keith threw the lighter at him. As soon as the flame made contact with him, the flames ignited the alcohol in the vodka. While the alcohol burned him, the bleach bleached his skin. Jeff let out a terrible screech as he caught on fire. He tried to roll out the fire but it was no use, the alcohol had made him a walking inferno. He ran down the hall, and fell down the stairs. Everybody started screaming as they saw Jeff, now a man on fire, drop to the ground, nearly dead. The last thing Jeff saw was his mother and the other parents trying to extinguish the flame. That's when he passed out.**

**When Jeff woke he had a cast wrapped around his face. He couldn't see anything, but he felt a cast on his shoulder, and stitches all over his body. He tried to stand up, but he realized that there was some tube in his arm, and when he tried to get up it fell out, and a nurse rushed in.**

"**I don't think you can get out of bed just yet." she said as she put him back in his bed and re-inserted the tube. Jeff sat there, with no vision, no idea of what his surroundings were. Finally, after hours, he heard his mother.**

"**Honey, are you okay?" she asked. Jeff couldn't answer though, his face was covered, and he was unable to speak. "Oh honey, I have great news. After all the witnesses told the police that Randy confessed of trying to attack you, they decided to let Liu go." This made Jeff almost bolt up, stopping halfway, remembering the tube coming out of his arm. "He'll be out by tomorrow, and then you two will be able to be together again."**

**Jeff's mother hugs Jeff and says her goodbyes. The next couple of weeks were those where Jeff was visited by his family. Then came the day where his bandages were to be removed. His family were all there to see it, what he would look like. As the doctors unwrapped the bandages from Jeff's face everyone was on the edge of their seats. They waited until the last bandage holding the cover over his face was almost removed.**

"**Let's hope for the best," said the doctor. He quickly pulls the cloth; letting the rest fall from Jeff's face.**

**Jeff's mother screams at the sight of his face. Liu and Jeff's dad stare awe-struck at his face.**

"**What? What happened to my face?" Jeff said. He rushed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw the cause of the distress. His face. It…it's horrible. His lips were burnt to a deep shade of red. His face was turned into a pure white color, and his hair singed from brown to black. He slowly put his hand to his face. It had a sort of leathery feel to it now. He looked back at his family then back at the mirror.**

"**Jeff," said Liu, "It's not that bad…."**

"**Not that bad?" said Jeff," It's perfect!" His family were equally surprised. Jeff started laughing uncontrollably His parents noticed that his left eye and hand were twitching.**

"**Uh… Jeff, are you okay?"**

"**Okay? I've never felt more happy! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa, look at me. This face goes perfectly with me!" He couldn't stop laughing. He stroked his face feeling it. Looking at it in the mirror. What caused this? Well, you may recall that when Jeff was fighting Randy something in his mind, his sanity, snapped. Now he was left as a crazy killing machine, that is, his parents didn't know.**

"**Doctor," said Jeff's mom, "Is my son… alright, you know. In the head?"**

"**Oh yes, this behavior is typical for patients that have taken very large amounts of pain killers. If his behavior doesn't change in a few weeks, bring him back here, and we'll give him a psychological test."**

"**Oh thank you doctor." Jeff's mother went over to Jeff." Jeff, sweety. It's time to go."**

**Jeff looks away from the mirror, his face still formed into a crazy smile. "Kay mommy, ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaa!" his mother took him by the shoulder and took him to get his clothes.**

"**This is what came in," said the lady at the desk. Jeff's mom looked down to see the black dress pants and white hoodie her son wore. Now they were clean of blood and now stitched together. Jeff's mother led him to his room and made him put his clothes on. Then they left, not knowing that this was their final day of life.**

**Later that night, Jeff's mother woke to a sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded as if someone was crying. She slowly walked over to see what it was. When she looked into the bathroom she saw a horrendous sight. Jeff had taken a knife and carved a smile into his cheeks.**

"**Jeff, what are you doing?" asked his mother.**

**Jeff looked over to his mother. "I couldn't keep smiling mommy. It hurt after awhile. Now, I can smile forever. Jeff's mother noticed his eyes, ringed in black.**

"**Jeff, your eyes!" His eyes were seemingly never closing.**

"**I couldn't see my face. I got tired and my eyes started to close. I burned out the eyelids so I could forever see myself; my new face." Jeff's mother slowly started to back away, seeing that her son was going insane. "What's wrong mommy? Aren't I beautiful?**

"**Yes son," she said, "Yes you are. L-let me go get daddy, so he can see your face." She ran into the room and shook Jeff's dad from his sleep. "Honey, get the gun we….." She stopped as she saw Jeff in the doorway, holding a knife.**

"**Mommy, you lied." That's the last thing they hear as Jeff rushes them with the knife, gutting both of them.**

**His brother Liu woke up, startled by some noise. He didn't hear anything else, so he just shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. As he was on the border of slumber, he got the strangest feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up, before Jeff's hand covered his mouth. He slowly raised the knife ready to plunge it into Liu. Liu thrashed here and there trying to escape Jeff's grip.**

"**Shhhh, go to sleep." **********

"The end." Blake finished and watched as her teammates all shivered and huddled together.

"Gre-great story, babe!" Ruby said with an unsteady voice. "It was really... Detailed."

"I'll say." Yang agreed. "H-how about we stop with the stories and just go to bed now?" The shaken up blonde asked.

Ruby, Weiss and Yang absolutely could not sleep alone so the four of them put the sleeping bags together and slept cuddled up with each other. Yang insisted they do it so that they all stay safe from Jeff and everyone agreed. The black haired girl felt guilt gnaw at her, she regretted lying to her friends about the story being true and scaring them, but she felt warm so she decided to keep quiet. Until tomorrow that is.

Blake's golden eyes softened when she saw her teammates already asleep and placed a quick peck on Ruby's lips before falling asleep in her girlfriend's tight embrace.


End file.
